Memory Beach
by Mihael-Mello-Keehl
Summary: Four friends are no longer friends, yet this one day causes every problem to be forgotten. One Shot. SaixSaku slight SasuxNaru.


Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto in way, shape, or form.

This was written because my Sai wanted a fanfic and I was in the writing mood. This is a SaixSaku one shot. ^^ This is my first time attempting SaixSaku, and also my first time with Sai in a fanfic... So, forgive me. This is AU.

-----------

It could've been called a normal, uneventful day, but that would be a lie. It was far from a normal day. The four teenagers hadn't stayed in each others' presence in almost a year. They had once been best friends; now they didn't even speak to each other. This was their parents' idea. They wanted the four together again like they used to be.

It was a one hundred degree day at Konoha Beach and none of the four wanted to be there at all. Three boys and one girl definitely caused for an awkward situation, especially when, at one point, the four had made two couples. A giant fight, the content of which none of them could even remember, caused them to break up and each go in a different direction. That had happened Sophomore year.

It was now the summer before their Senior year of high school and here they were; at the beach.

A pale boy with spiked raven hair sat with his knees pulled to his chest. He wore simple navy blue swimming trunks and that was it. HE buried his feet in the sand and looked out at the water, just watching with his onyx orbs, his chin resting on his kneecaps.

Beside him, yet a good five or six feet away, was a tan male with spiked blonde hair and bright cerulean eyes. He wore flamboyant orange swimtrunks, no shirt, and orange flip-flops. There were three scars on each cheek that looked like whiskers. He had had them since they all met. Some say they were birthmarks, and others said they were from some rabid cat attacking him as a child. All he did was draw swirls in the sand just for the water to wash them away again.

Next was the only girl in the group. Her skin was pale, yet not too pale. Her hair fell to her shoulders almost in layers of light cherry blossom pink hair. She was watching the tide come in and out, hitting her feet and then leaving, with her aquamarine eyes. She wore pink and white board shorts and a pink bikini top.

Then there was another abnormally pale boy with black hair, yet his was not spiked. His eyes were the same obsidian color as the other pale boy and some mistook them for realtives. This had made the two boys cringe even before the fight that ruined the friendship. He wore black swim turnk and a black surfer shirt, along with black flip-flops. He was never one for beach trips.

The four had many memories at this beach. They all had their childhood birthday parties and summer parties here; it was also the place where the big fight took place. It all started over some rumor the was spread around the school and no one knew who started it, but the four were all told it was someone in their group, so they all blamed each other.

Sakura was the first to just give up and walk away. Next, Sai followed. Only minutes later, Naruto and Sasuke gave up with the fight as well and all four said their good-byes for what they thought was forever.

Now here they sat, on that same beach. They were all thinking the same thing, but no one spoke.

Eventually, the sun began to go down and the parental units of the four teens made them sit in a circle with each other around a campfire. None made eye contact for the longest time. Suddenly, and all at once, they looked up and into each others' eyes before laughign slightly and then looking back down, completely somber expressions on their faces.

So they sat there in silence again. Sasuke and Naruto had gotten up and left suddenly, probably to talk or something along those lines; Sai and Sakura were left sitting at the fire, just gazing into it.

"What happened to us?" murmured the rosette female, not looking up. "Not just you and I, but all of us..." she said quietly. She pulled her hair back into a loose low ponytail to keep it from getting burnt by the fire.

"I believe there was a fight and a lot of yelling involved," said the distant male in his normal monotone/sarcastic voice. This did not seem to amuse the pink-haired girl.

"Sai, I'm being serious..." she muttered in warning. She poked the sticks in the fire with the metal poker for a moment and sighed, throwing it aside. She had been thinking of why she had liked this man when they were dating. HE had always made fun of her growing up. It was mostly because of her forehead, which everyone did, but it always hurt more coming from him. She let her gaze drift to him. She watched his every move, though he didn't move much except to pick up the metal poker and gently poke the fire himself.

Sai shook his head. "Saku..." he muttered and then shook his head. "Sakura, do you even remember what it was about?" he asked simply, yet there was something hidden in his voice; a mystery.

The simple question stumped her for a good minute or two. She looked into the fire with confused and frustrated aqua optics. She didn't notice the black-haired boy move so he was sitting beside her.

"I don't remember what we fought about... I don't think Sasuke and Naruto do either..." Sai said from where he was. He had his head on her shoulder like a little kid. "Do you remember?"

Sakura jumped slightly, but not enough to where his head moved much. She shook her head. "NO... I can't say that I remember," she whispered. She looked at him and smiled slightly, but hid it before he looked up at her. She heard him chuckle and she glared, looking back at him only to be flicked on the forehead. She jumped and stood up, her hands on her hips. She smirked, still glaring, before she tackled him into the sand.

Sai was in shock for a moment before he smirked mischeviously and picked her up, flipping to where it looked like he tackled her. She pushed from under him and got up, running toward the water, only for him to follow and tackle her into the freezing ocean waters.

Sakura let out a shriek of surprise for going under and coming back up, laughing. "I will kill you..." she murmured, grinning.

Sai shook his head. "No you won't Saku, you love me too much..."

Those few words caused them both to freeze for a moment. They were true, Sakura realized at that moment, she did still love him and not even the fight changed her feelings. Sai, too, realized the truth behind his words. He always had a deliberate reason for his words, and at the moment when he spoke, it was as if the fight and splitting up of the group had never happened.

Sakura tackled him out of his thoughts to both of their relief. When she tried to get away, Sai held his arms around her waist, not letting her go. "Never again." he whispered in her ear before swinging her up into his arms and walking back to the fire.

The two threw sand at each other and laughed like old times. Eventually, they started to get tired and the fire was dying out. Their clothes had dried, but it was then that Sakura noticed how cold she was. She shivered and then felt Sai nudge her. She turned. "What?"

Sai held out his surfer shirt. "Put it on." he muttered. As she went to protest, he practically shoved it in her face. "Put it on." he repeated sternly. The pink=haired teen nodded and listneed, gasping slightly as Sai pulled her close to him and laid down, not letting her move. "Never again..."

"You keep saying that..." Sakura murmured, curling close to him. "But do you really mean it this time..." She looekd up at the stars and felt a slight tightening around her stomach and knew he meant what he said. She smield softly and soon fell asleep.

Sai watched her slowly inhale and slowly exhale in dreamland for a while before falling asleep himself, only to dream of seeing her smiling again and not having to avoid her in the halls anymore. He could proudly say she was his again, and she could do the same with him.

As the sun rose, Sai was the first to wake, yet Sakura was still sleeping. He watched as the sun's rays hit her face just right so that she seemed to glow in the pale light. He smiled himself and closed his eyes, eventually giving up and shaking her awake, only to get slapped in the face.

----------------

Well, hoped you liked it, if not, sorry. Well. Review, please?

How you like it love. This for my Sai-bug (she made fun of me for that because it 'sounds funny' XP)


End file.
